Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and mitral valve prolapse are 2 diseases that may cause sudden unexpected death. The frequency of their coexistence is unknown, as well as whether the natural history of patients may be altered by having both diseases. This study shows that about 3% of patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy may have mitral prolapse and this association has certain deleterious consequences.